User blog:JDisbae/Creativity VS Logic S1EP1
'Welcome!' Hello all! And welcome to Creativity VS Logic season one! This game will put 8 contestants aginst each other in challenges that are both creative and logical! Now lets bring in our contestants: ' AmIWrong Avatar.png|Our first contestant: Falco! 09.png|Our second Contestant: Diamandis! 438.png|Next: Heyppls (Your Queen)! 299.png|Next: Dancer! 302.png|Our fifth contestant: BJDF! 43.png|Our next contestant: The Money Man! 151.png|Next: JDBILLY! 257.png|And our final contestant: SatoTheScientist! ' These are the contestants for Season One! 'Challenges!' Well now you have had your welcome- lets get into the challenges. Every week there will be three challenges posted- the first is a creative challenge which will mostly consist of making your own avatar or coach, This will be judged on three main factors- Creativity, Following of task and originality, in other words you could do a coach recolor and still do well. The second challenge will be a Logical challenge- this will be a short quiz or puzzle. Both of those will be judged out of 10. The third challenge is called a 'Pointer Challenge '- the person who wins it will get an advantage in game! There is also a poll for who the public wnats to survive- this will be scored out of 5. 'Episode One: The Basics' This episode is called the basics- Why? ''' '''It is called 'The Basics' as this episode is not difficult or will involve much effort... Everyone must do the LOGICAL and CREATIVE Challenges. The pointer is explained below 'Creative Challenge' This episode you are required to make a fanmade sqaure which involves a recolor of the 'Cool For The Summer' coach to represent any song of your choice. You are required to use a new background in the square. Send this to me with your username to 'jdisbaewiki@gmail.com' 'Logical Challenge' This logical challenge is a simple quiz about your knowledge of 'Just Dance 2016' there is 10 questions worth one point each. Please complete the quiz here: QUIZ ' 'Pointer Challenge ''' '''Your Pointer challenge this episode is for you to work out what 3 songs from the 'Just Dance' series that I am thinking of: Here are your clues 'Song One:' 1. I am in 'Just Dance 4' 2. I have a SOLO alternate 3. 'If only you saw what I can see' 'Song Two:' 1. I am a DLC on JD4 2. I am also in Just Dance Unlimited 3. I have another song by the same artist NOT as a DLC in the same game 'Song Three:' 1. I am on Just Dance Wii 2. I am a 90's song 3. I have a DLC in Just Dance 2 that is a Duo 'Song Four:' 1. I am an artist that has been on Dance Central 2. I have 2 songs on Just Dance 2014 that are solos 3. I change costume during the chorus 'Song Five:' 1. I have a monthly mashup 2. I am on Just Dance 2015 3. The mashup is the only monthly mashup to fearure 'Forget You' on Just Dance 2015 SEND YOUR GUESSES TO 'jdisbaewiki@gmail.com' THE PERSON WHO GETS THEM ALL RIGHT FIRST WILL RECEIVE AN ADVANTAGE IN THE GAME! 'Community Pole' Community voting has ended and will not be returning in future episodes 'Don't Forget' This will be DUE in 96 hours from the time this is posted warnings will be posted on the blog! Just again the email is 'jdisbaewiki@gmail.com' and keep in mind that the highest point score will recieve an advantage in the next challenge! 'To clear everything up...' Just to clear it up-''' '''EVERYONE MUST do the logical and creative challenge THE POINTER CHALLENGE is not compusory but an adavntage is at hand for the person who sucessfully does it! GOOD LUCK EVERYONE! 'Results' So only 5 people did all the challenges and 3 people did not but it is time for the results: 'Creativity' ' BJDF-New Americana.jpg|JDBF creation Diamands- Girl On Fire (iferno).png|Diamands creation Sato Inyoureyes.png|Sato's creation ThemoneymanSOAF.jpg|The Money Man's creation ' 'Logical' Scores are out of 10: Diamands- 10 Sato- 9 JDBILLY- 9 Falco- 7 The money man- 9 JDBF- 10 JDBILLY- You did the challenge twice so I used your first score 'Pointer Challenge' Well some of you did this one and the answers were; 1. What Makes You Beautiful 2.Primadonna 3.Wannabe 4. Applause 5. Ain't No Moutain So the person who got them all right and first was .... .... .... Diamands! 4 people did it and three people got the score of four but.. you were the first to complete it! So congrats you have won an advantage and that is ... A 'PLUS TWO' this will add a score of two onto your creative challenge! Which already puts you ahead by 2 so Congrats! 'Total Results' '1st Place' Diamands! Congrats- I really liked your creation and the song 'Girl On Fire' really fit the square the recolor really fit the background so I gave you a 9- you also did well in your logic quiz getting a perfect score of 10. You also got 3 CV votes with a total of 23! ''' '''On top of this you will receive an advantage for the next challenge- this will be revealed in the next ep. That makes it two advantages! ... ... '2nd Place' JDBF! I really liked the square as a whole I gave you a score of 9 also. The song New Americana was a really good fit! If you can do this in the future challenges then your a sure threat for a win. You to also got a perfect score in your logic quiz- but the only thing that got you down was the CV vote but that is gone next episode so you may do well! ... ... '3rd Place' Sato! Your creation was good but the dancer just felt a bit... placed there for the sake of it being placed there. It felt like you kinda put it there- i gave you an 8 BUT the song fit well with the dancer and you got 9 in the logic quiz. sadly 0 for CV ... ... '4th Place' Money Man- Well I asked for a SQUARE and it was a rectangle and What the what was that weird smily face. You had a very interesting..... approach to it but you did it and thats the main thing- look above the amazing creations above you you will need to really step up your game so I gave you a six! You got a 9 on the quiz which is good and one vote for a CV. ... ... '5th Place' Ummmmmmmm? Why did you only do the logic quiz? Anywho you got a 7 so you passed.... If you wanna win ... ... '6th Place' Well no challenge OR quiz results BUT 2 on CV remember thats not there next week! 'Elimination' Now for the part I do not enjoy ... 2 are on a score of zero and I have to get rid of one of you ... ... ... ... ... Dancer & Falco, you both did not do the challenge and I need to get rid of one of you and to decide that I shall flip a coin: If it lands on heads 'Dancer' is safe BUT if the coin lands on tails 'Falco' is safe. (I flipped a $2 coin) ... ... ...The coin is on TAILS! Falco you are safe! I am sorry Dancer but it is time for you to leave BUT someone will be returning throughout the game so stay tuned! SEE YA NEXT TIME! Category:Blog posts